


Anakin's bad moustache

by QuickQuestionWhy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based off an incorrect quote I did, Crack, M/M, obi and cody go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickQuestionWhy/pseuds/QuickQuestionWhy
Summary: Cody was several steps beyond confused.Anakin’s moustache wasn’t even realistic? He could have at least put in some effort. If he was being honest Cody was mildly offended.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Anakin's bad moustache

It was a beautiful day on Stewjon. The wind was blowing, the sun was glinting off the rooftops and-

“Sir, the sun is getting in my eyes”

Rex scowled.

“Stop complaining Fives, we need to know what they’re saying.”

Fives removed the definitely not GAR issued binoculars from his eyes, pouting.

“But General Skywalker will tell us what they say!”

Rex sighed and scrubbed at his eyes.

“Fives. They are in a coffee shop. A noisy. Busy. Coffee shop. General Skywalker will not be able to hear shavit.”

“Fine”, Fives grumbled, peering into the binoculars again ,”but when I’m blind we all know who to blame”.

Rex just rolled his eyes and opened the groupchat. “Your sacrifice will not be in vain”.

*****

Down in a small coffee shop on the streets of Stewjon’s capital city, Cody was on a date with his general.

It was a beautiful café and they were both enjoying themselves immensely.

Obi-wan lent over towards him, smiling playfully.

“Well my dear, it’s just you and me”.

“Really? I hadn’t no-“

Cody paused mid sentence and peered over Obi-wan’s shoulder, an expression of mild perplexion on his face.

“Is that Anakin a few tables over wearing a fake moustache?”

Obi-wan frowned and turned around, a disappointed expression appearing on his face that just screamed ‘Really Anakin?’.

“Well”, Anakin started,”this is awkward”.

A short burst of laughter had them all turning around.

And there was Ahsoka. Who had just fallen out of a plant pot?

Cody was several steps beyond confused.

Anakin’s moustache wasn’t even realistic? He could have at least put in some effort. If he was being honest Cody was mildly offended.

  
  
  
  


Obi-wan just groaned into his hands. This day would obviously not be as relaxing as he previously intended.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what you liked about this fic if you have the time!


End file.
